


Sorry Notes

by SmearKrann13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minecraft, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Notes, Swearing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmearKrann13/pseuds/SmearKrann13
Summary: Sorry Notes is a Fanfiction inspired by a song and a little doodle I made while reading a recent fanfic, the song is called Cliché by mxmtoon. This fanfic is about Skeppy going back to his old town, he went to a café named Happy Café, there he met this guy named Bad or BBH, they passed notes since the first day they met.What could go wrong with making a good friend?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Happy Café

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, hope you like it! and im sorry for some grammatical errors, english isnt my 1st language

Skeppy hates going back to his home town.

Well, technically he doesn't hate going back there, its just he never got along with some of the kids in the neighborhood, but he has to go back there every summer ever since his cousins moved there, of course he still trys to enjoy his time there.

"Come on Zak, you need to go out side more!" Skeppys Sister huffed, "Yeah yeah, in a minute, i need to finish editing for this video" Skeppy replied whilst clicking through his files on his computer "But Zak, you're on vacation! You're supposed to be relaxing! Not editing videos!" Skeppys Sister said while looking at her little brother, whos stuck on his computer.  
Skeppy rolled his eyes and continued to work on the video and stopped paying attention to his dear sister, who is trying to get his attention, "look, Zak" his Sister spoke softly, which got the diamond mans attention. Skeppy glanced at her direction to see her sitting by his side almost startling him, his Sister puts her hand on his shoulder "I know that making videos is your passion, but can't you spend a little more time with your family? Especially your sister?" She said, almost in a soft and sad voice. Skeppy looked her in the eyes then looked at the floor, Was she telling the truth? Or was she only guilt tripping him? Either way, even if it was all a lie, there were some truth in her saying that, "Finee..ill go outside to hang-out with you.." Skeppy finally saying the words his dear sister has been waiting for the whole day "Great! Get dressed and go down stairs! We're going to a coffee shop down by the corner!" She excited said as she was practically speed-walking to her room to get dressed. Skeppy felt happy to see his sister be excited but he just couldn't help but think that he hasn't spent enough time with his family. Skeppy shook those words out his mind for now, for now he has to focus on getting ready to go with his sister, Skeppy turned off his computer and thought about what he should wear, he decided to put on a Light Blue Hoodie and put on a beanie, he didn't really care about what to wear outside since he wasnt that famous online.

Skeppy went downstairs to see his parents are no where to be found, just Rocco laying on the couch, Skeppy went to pet Rocco whilst thinking about where his parents might be, "oh you're already dressed!" He looked up and saw his sister coming down the stairs "Yeah, Where's mom and Dad?" Skeppy replied "Their at a house party, the neighbors invited them, i was going to go too but i wanted to spend time with my little bro!" She said while ruffling his hair "wha- Hey!" Skeppy yelled while getting his sister off him but ended up having messier hair than before, they looked at each other and giggled, they left the house and walked down town

"Yo Zak! Haven't seen you in years!" A Guy shouted as Skeplings, Skeppy didn't even know that guy, or atleast he didn't know his name, Skeppy just waved and continued walking "thats a bit rude, you know" His sister said while looking down at her phone "what do you mean?" Skeppy asked while raising a brow "well, they greeted you and all you do is wave, why not talk to them?" She said in a sort of mocking voice "Ehhh I'd rather hang out with you than talk to almost complete stranger that i barely know" he said while putting his hands inside his hoodie "Aww Zak" His sister puts her arm around him for a hug but he tried to dodge it, his sister looks at him with furrowed brows "aw c'mon" she mutters "lets just..lets just keep walking" Skeppy said while looking at the ground, his sister followed.  
"We're here!" Skepina (Skeppys Sister) exclaimed, Skeppy looked up to see a small coffee shop, colored light yellow with fairy lights on top of the sign that reads 'Happy Café', Highschoolers talking and having fun, atleast he knows why its called Happy Café now. "C'mon lets go in!" Skepina said while grabbing Skeppy's wrist, She opened the front door and a small cold breeze hit his face, not to cold nor hot, the smell of coffee flows by him, happy chatter filled his ears, he looks around, table by table, then this particular person caught his eye, They had brown hair tied in a small ponytail, messy yet neat, glasses that compliment their bright green eyes, they wore a black and red hoodie, he noticed that they looked..pretty, amazing, he felt his heart beat fast and his face blush, Skeppy shook his head, 'why am i thinking about these?..' he thought to himself "sooo, what about you what are you gonna order?" Skepina asked Skeppy, who was to lost in his thoughts to even hear his sister "uhm, Zak??" His sister, now snapping her fingers in his face "oh.. uh" Skeppy said as he snapped back to reality "uhm, i guess I'll get my usual order?" He said with a questioning tone "hmm, okay.." His sister replied "go over there and take a sit, I'll order for us" She continued while pointing to an empty table with two empty, Skeppy nodded and went towards the table whilst glancing once or twice, by the second time he glanced at him, the brown haired guy noticed and looked back at him, which made Skeppy flinch, he felt himself blush, the brown haired guy waved and gave him a gentle smile, which made Skeppy look away, he sat down and put his head in his hand, that guys smile, it gave him butterflies, it was so genuine and gentle, he felt his face getting warmer and warmer 'no no no.. stop it' he muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and started looking through his texts, ping hm? Who could that be- oh its just Vurb.

TEXT MESSEAGES  
__________________________________________  
Toe man  
Toe man : TOE PIC TOE PIC JUST ONE PLS  
Skepster : Wtf  
__________________________________________  
New Messeages  
Toe man : Yo

Skepster : yoo whats up vurb

Toe man : hows your vacay going for ya?

Skepster : Meh, could be better

Toe man : y? your with ur fam right?  
wdym by that fam

Skepster : Ehhhh, sis forced me to get out she made me go with her to a coffee shop

Toe man : o? And y u so upset bout that??

Skepsyer : Im not  
Its just i didn't really wanna see or  
hear some stranger talking about how  
i was when i was a kid

Toe man : ehhh fair  
soooooo send feet pics?

Skepster : Fuck off Vurb  
Il talk 2 ya later 

Toe man : See ya man  
don't forget to haave fun!  
__________________________________________

"Heh, classic Vurb.." Skeppy said with a small chuckle, "Heeeyyy! I got the drinks!" His sister said in a sort of singing tone "here!" She continued while giving the drink to Skeppy, Skeppy takes a few sips and looks up again to his sister "Soooo, lets talk about girls, have you got anyone in mind?" She said while taking a few sips "nah, no ones comes to mind" he says while putting his phone back in his pocket "yeah well, are girls even into..you?" His sister said teasingly "Hey!-" "Haha!..""Wha-" He looks around to see who chuckled at his misery, then he saw them, it was the brown haired boy, Skeppy looked at him with an annoyed look, the brown haired boy noticed and looked at the ground in guilt, Skepina bursts out laughing "HA! Atleast someone appreciated my joke!" She said, still teasing Skeppy "..shut it" He said, now flustered tone of voice. They kept talking and talking, about anything, other than Skeppy’s love life. *Ring ring* “Hm? Oh!” Skepina exclaimed while taking a look at her phone “Who that?” Skeppy asked, while taking a sip of his coffee “My Boss! Gotta take this Zak, ill be back in five minutes!” She said while hurrying out the coffee shop. Skeppy thought about the things that happened earlier, mainly he thought about that guy, he had the most brightest yet softest smile he’s ever seen, he thought about how it complemented his beautiful green eyes, and his laugh, oh goodness, it was so adorable!, he felt his face heat up and his stomach flutter ‘I need to go to the bathroom..’ he said to himself, he got up and went to the restroom, just to cool down and ask himself some questions, why was he feeling this way and more importantly, why is it only with that guy?

Skeppy came back after a couple of minutes and saw his sister still hasn’t came back yet, its been well over 5 minutes, not that it matters, really. He walked back to his table and saw a..note? who could have left it there? Maybe it was an accident? Skeppy picked up the yellow note and read it, it said ‘sorry for laughing, I just thought your sister made a nice joke, again sorry to eavesdrop on you two’ in neat writing and signed ‘BBH’? huh that’s a funny name, wonder who- oh wait, laughing? That must have been that brown haired cuti- ehem guy! He admired the neat hand writing for a couple of seconds before putting it in his pocket, He looked over to the man, whos now writing in a book and thought about leaving an 'apology accepted' note, he looked around for a pen and started writing on a piece of napkin by the table he sat on, he wrote 'its ok, thanks for apologizing "BBH" : ) - S' He held on to it for now, 'i'll give it to him when we get out..' he said quietly, a few more minutes and his sister came back "Ahhh sorry i was gone for so long! My boss was rambling about nonsense" she said as if she was teasing her own boss "its fine" Skeppy said while smiling "so, ready to go back home?" His Sister said, putting a hand on her hip "Yeah, would love to, i wanna go lay down in my bed" he said while scratching the back of his neck, "alright, c'mon now" his sister went first out the door before him, he walked near the table and slid the not to the brown haired man, as he was walking to the door he looked back but trying not to make it obvious, he got a glimpse of the mans curiosity before heading out of the coffee shop.

After they ate dinner and all that, Skeppy got ready for bed, He laid on his bed, looking at that note that the man had given to him, he wanted to talk to that guy, he placed the neatly folded note on his bed side table and looked up at the ceiling.

"BBH, huh? So thats his nickname? sounds nice" he said to himself, he yawned and closed his eyes "He seems nice" he said as he drifted to sleep.


	2. The Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now I will be addressing Skeppy’s sister as Skepina for the duration of this fanfic, due to my lazy butt LMAOOOOOOO, and any of his family will be referred to Skep+(role). ALSO THIS ONE IS QUITE LONG SO I APOLOGIZE

Skeppy and His Sister have been going to that coffee shop every day for the past week, while going there Skeppy and ‘BBH’ has been passing notes to each other, Skeppy had learned that ‘BBH’s name was Darryl, Darryl is apparently 25 years old and has a dog named Rat! They always passed notes to each other, they teased each other by notes, at least every single one of their interaction revolved around notes, heck, they never even spoke to each other, until one day!

Skeppy was chatting with his sister while writing on his sticky notes, like their usual routine, then Skeppy saw a note that was slid down by his table, the note said “Wanna hang out and talk :3?, -BBH” Skeppy’s eyes widened and felt his heart beat fast, his face started to get warmer and warmer, his palms started sweating, “hey, you okay? What did he write?” Skepina asked in a sort of worried tone with a hint of curiosity “He..he wants to hang out..with me” he mumbled while putting his head in his hands “isn’t that good?” Skepina replied raising a brow, “Yeah, but you know how bad I am at interactions!” he said getting more and more anxious “Zak, c’mon, whens the last time you hung out with someone and it went terribly wrong?” Skeppy thought about it “see? You can’t even think of any” Skepina said in a comforting voice “so you’ll be fine” she continued, Skeppy sighed “I guess you’re right..” he mumbled “and who know, maybe he might be the one~” she teasing him with a giggle "oh shut it.." he said while writing on a sticky note 'sure, im free whenever -S' he slid it towards another table and motioned to give it to 'BBH', 'BBH' got the note and looked at it and lit up like a little kid looking at a puppy, he started writing and immediately slid the note to the highschoolers, who were talking about BBH and Skeppy, they thought it was really cute that they were passing notes to each other, "Here dude" one guy said as he passed it to Skeppy "thanks man" he mumbled.  
He looked at the note to see what date ‘BBH’ put, “How about about tomorrow? Since its Friday today, we can hang out the whole day tomorrow Saturday, lets meet up at 12, bye the entrance :D” he looked up from reading the note and looked at ‘BBH’ looking back at him, smiling, Skeppy smirked and nodded and ‘BBH’ got really excited, “What’d he say?” Skepina asked curiously “oh he said he wanted to hang out this Saturday, so I said yes” Skeppy said while taking a sip of his coffee, “Aww, look at you making friends!” Skepina said teasingly “oh shut up!” he replied laughing.

They left the Happy Café and went home for the day, Skeppy was in his room, lost in his thoughts, what should he say? What should he ask? What if they don’t get along, is he gonna ask personal questions? What should he wear?. He kept repeating those questions in his head “Dammit..why am I so nervous?” he looked at the ceiling, still lost in his thoughts ‘ping’ “hm?” he picked up his phone to see who texted him, it was his groupchat, which was strange because he knew that the others don’t usually text in the groupchat, its mostly used for videos and greeting others on special occasions, so why now? he opened his phone to look at the messeages, he looked at the top of his phone and it was… Vurb, which was pretty rare, he never chats in groupchats he’s in cause he usually forgets, or straight up ignores it. Skeppy checked the group and it was just Vurb mentioning him.

______________________________________________________________________

TEXT MESSEAGES  
(side note : the names for the characters, it might get a little confusing)  
Mpvp – Mega  
Spking – Spifey  
Pugman – Vurb  
Egirman – Finn  
Skepo – Skeppy  
BloodGod - Techno  
Appleguy - Tapl

___________________________________________________________________  
No Braincells (+techno)

Appleguy : WHY YALL SO QUITE  
Mpvp : stfu  
Egirman : LMAOO  
BloodGod : sleep  
____________________________________________________________________  
NEW TEXT MESSEAGES

Pugman : @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo @Skepo

Appleguy : wtf

Spking : Dude whats ur problem

Egirman : bruh

Mpvp : I thought this chat died

BloodGod : heh??????

Skepo : waht do u want Vurb

Pugman : HOWS UR VACAY FAM??

Spking : oh yeah forgot about that

BloodGod : im betting he still edits his videos while on vacation

Mpvp : ^^^

Skepo : wow u guys are suvh good friens but yeah its going pretty good now, some1 asked me to hang out

Egirman : ooooo are they cute ‘‚:)

Spking : ^^^

Pugman : ^^^

Appleguy : ^^^

Mpvp : who?

BloodGod : are they worthy of being ur friend

Skepo : i h8 you guys hes cool ig ill tell you guys bout him tom

Pugman : never forget it you diamond mother fucker

BloodGod : bring a knife, u never know if he'll rob u

Mpvp : i agree ^^^

Spking : YO U GONNA GET MARRIED TO HIM??

Egirman : can i be the flower girl?

Appleguy : can i be one too

Skepo : u guys suck  
Night guyss

BloodGod : Byeeee

Mpvp : bye

Egirman : BYYYYEEE

Spking : Bye shawty

Pugman : night night bb

_________________________________________

Skeppy stared at his screen and chuckled to himself “I love those guys”, he placed his phone on his bedside table and closed his eyes “what would I do without them” he whispered to himself as he drifted to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey im home! Come get your food guys!" 'BBH' shouted for his roommates to get their food, 3 guys fought while getting downstairs, "Yooo thanks Bad! Your the best" the black haired guy said while looking in the brown bag that Bad had brought home "You're welcome Sapnap" Bad said while putting down some of the bags he held, "C'mon George! Just tell me you love me! You always say you love me when theres no one around" the blond man in a green hoodie whined to the brown haired who was in front of him, “Stop it” he said chuckling “Your whining like a baby, Dream” George continued, “Ooooo you actually got us the snacks!” Sapnap exclaimed excitedly while giving the other snacks to Dream and George “Of course I would” Bad said while shutting the cabinets “ Do you really think I wouldn’t keep my promise?” He continued whilst going back to the counter where all the groceries were put down.

“Where’s Ant? I haven’t seen him all day” Bad asked, raising a brow “ Oh, He’s at Reds place, He’ll probably be back tomorrow afternoon” Dream said, while sitting on the counter top, “Hey, Bad?” George said in a questioning tone “Hm?” Bad hummed, “What happened today?” George asked making everyone look at him in confusion, “What do you mean?” Bad questioned, tilting his head “Well..” George continued “You’ve been more cheerful lately, you’ve been using a lot of sticky notes too, what’s with that?” George said with a hint of teasing in his tone of voice, “oh yeah! I noticed that too” Dream said while walking over to the couch where Sapnap was already sitted and was eating snacks, George followed behind Dream but also making sure Bad followed behind, “I..uhm” Bad stumbled to find the right words but was immediately interrupted “Are you going out with someone?!” Sapnap said as a joke, Bad blushed lightly and glanced at his jacket, which were the pockets were filled with notes from Skeppy “I’m.. I’m not going out with anyone..” Bad mumbled which made the three guys more curios than ever “YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A CRUSH?!” Sapnap said excitedly “What’s his name?” George asked with a smirk “uh uhm..His name is..Skeppy” Bad said quietly “How long have you been seeing him?” Dream continued the thread of question that was started by George, “We aren’t going out!” Bad said flustered, “and I’ve only been talking to him for a week” Bad said then remembering an important detail “well maybe not talk, it’s more of writing to each other” he continued, the three looked at each other with confusion, “What do you mean by that, Bad?” Dream raised a brow “is this some old fashioned going out shit that im too young to know about?” Sapnap said sarcastically “Language Sapnap!” Bad huffed at the cursing, Bad sat down next Sapnap and decided he wanted to turn on the television instead of talking about the past few days, Bad reached out for the remote and before he could even touch it George immediately grabs it and tosses it to Dream “Huh?! What was that for, George?!” Bad turned to him, Bad was a little pissed at this point, “Answer our questions, we just want to know Bad” George smiled, this time it was genuine, Bad let out a heavy sigh “Finee, I guess you guys need to know” He said as he sat properly on the couch, “Sooooo, What did you mean when you said that you wrote to him instead of talking?” Dream ask the unanswered question, still holding on to the remote in case Bad tries to snatch it, “Well, we never spoke to each other before” Bad said crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling “So, you never spoke to each other?” Sapnap asked, Bad nodded “it only started because I laughed at his sisters joke” Bad added, “Well, That’s for being hella nosey” Dream laughed “I’m kind of glad that I was nosey, If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have met.. him” Bad had been to lost in his thoughts and had been thinking about Skeppy, before he had realized what he said, his friends are already squealing like highschoolers “BAAAAD YOU HAVE A CRUSH!!!” Sapnap yelled jumping up and down, Dream wheezing and clinging onto George for dear life, and George was laughing so hard he started coughing, Bad defended his opinion but had ultimately been to embarrassed to keep talking, he pulled his hoodie up and pulled on the strings to hide his flustered face, Sapnap shook him over and over.

Once they had calmed down from that situation, they kept asking him stuff, they still teased him about the things he said earlier, of course, “I’m tired” George said while cuddling in Dreams arms “Of course, you are” Bad teased, “George and I are going turn in for the night, come on George” Dream stood up and tugged on Georges arm to get up, George went ahead of Dream and waved goodnight to the others, Dream went followed behind George “I’m going to bed too” Bad said getting up from the couch “Eh, I might as well go to sleep now too” Sapnap said while stretching, Bad began cleaning the table from all the food they had eaten while they were there, “Hey Bad, let me take care of this” Sapnap said while taking the stuff out of his hands “But-“ “I got this Bad, don’t worry” Sapnap said reassuring Bad “You had a pretty busy day, take a rest” he continued “If you say so, Good night Sapnap” Bad waved goodnight and went up the stairs.

He looked over to Georges room and saw him already sleeping, Dream was still awake, he was looking through his phone before he went to sleep, Bad thought he should take a quick shower before going to bed.

After a quick shower and picking comfier clothes, he decided on a black t-shirt and red pajamas, rat had jumped on his bed earlier and now wanted her cuddles “Hi Lucy” Bad cooed at his dog, giving her kisses and cuddles “Who’s a good girl? Ah yes you are! Yes you are” He said while rubbing her belly, he laid down in bed and only remembered that he has a hangout planned with Skeppy tomorrow “oh crud..” he whispered to himself, he was wondering what Skeppy would be like, what are his interests? Bad wanted to see him again, just the thought of Skeppy made his heart melt, Bad went to sleep excitedly, eager to meet this total stranger again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, both were pretty excited to talk to each other, Skeppy woke up earlier than he usually does and started choosing his clothes for the date hang out, not a date just first time meeting a complete stranger which he had feelings for, he was going to finally talk to him, one on one, Skeppy thought about what he should wear to the café, he ultimately settled with simple white t-shirt and a blue jacket over it, jeans that are cuffed at its ends, white socks and red shoes to compliment his blue jacket, He looked over at the mirror and “oh god my hair is a fucking mess..” he said while trying to fix it, he eventually gave up and grabbed his beanie “That works, I guess” he said looking at his whole outfit, then looking at his phone to check the time, “2 more hours huh?” he said "might as well pass the time.." he continued as he put his phone in the pockets of his jacket and proceeded to go downstairs.  
He went downstairs then he went past the living room to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, as he went to the kitchen he was greeted by a very happy Rocco "Aww hey buddy, how you doing?" He said while petting Rocco "Well look at you! You dressed today" He looked over and saw his Mom by the counter chopping vegetables "Well of course he's gonna dress up, he's got a date!" His sister said, who was washing the dishes "Hey! It is not a date!" Skeppy yelled back at his sister, which made her laugh, "Oh? You have a date, Zak?" His mom looked at him with a smug look "Moooom! Its not a date!" He said flustered "Oh i know, i know" Skepmom said finishing the vegetables “So, when are you going to hang out with this person?” Skepmom continued “In an hour or so” He said as he took a glass and poured some water into it “Well then, have fun and remember to come home at 9!” She said as she made her way to the sink to wash the cut up vegetables “Sure will” Skeppy said as finished his glass of water and put it down at the counter “I’ll get going now” he waved bye to his mother and sister and pat Rocco on top of his head.

Skeppy made his way to the the Happy Café to “hang out” with Bad, his nerves were all over the place, he was nervous, sure but over all excited to see him again and to finally talk to him. Skeppy got to the café 30 minutes earlier than expected, which was his fault for going there early, he decided to wait for him at the entrance where there supposed met up, he looked at his phone, texting his friends to pass the time, but he didn’t have to wait to long. “Oh, you’re here early” Skeppy looked up from his phone, putting it in his pocket and.. it was him, Bad had worn a long jacket, that was colored the a fair shade of black, and under it was a red shirt, he had light grey jeans and red shoes to go along with the red shirt, his hair was tied in a short ponytail, it was messy but pretty neat, just like the first day they had met, Skeppys face had a slight blush, “Soo, what do you think about my clothes? Do I look good?” Bad said scratching the back of his neck, Bad had been thinking about it to hard, he just wanted to impress Skeppy. In that moment, Skeppy tried to find the right words but all he could muster out of him was..

“Wow..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT THIS FINALLY FINISHED WOOOOOOOOOOO, hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it while doing my exam hehe

**Author's Note:**

> YO FINALLY FINISHED THIS, I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS LMAO,  
> ill probably never publish this unless i get confidence or my friends force me too but yeah  
> I like them  
> from future me : i had enough confidence to publish this


End file.
